Chiaki Nanami
= Chiaki Nanami = Summary Chiaki Nanami (七海 千秋 Nanami Chiaki) is one of the characters featured in the Graduation Hall RP. Chiaki has the title Ultimate Gamer (超高校級の「ゲーマー」''chō kōkō kyū no “gēmā”.'' Super High School Level Gamer). She was enrolled in Hope's Peak Academy's Class 77-B. She served as the class representative in the Student Council. She now resides with the Future Foundation. During the event of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Despair. Chiaki was executed by Junko Enoshima, her death effectively managing to drive all her classmates from Class 77-B into the Ultimate Despair. However. Chiaki wasn't actually death. Her condition was put into stable by Izuru Kamukura. As a result she fell into comatose instead of death. Izuru left Chiaki's body in some place where she was later discovered by one of the Future Foundation Divisions. After the event of Neo World Program, it's revealed that Chiaki was awaken by the Future Foundation. She resided in Jabberwock Island with the Remnants faction, along with the rest of Remnants members and her boyfriend, Hajime Hinata from Boat arc to the end of Neo World Program Arc. She resides with Future Foundation after her Despair has been fully cured. Appearance Chiaki is around 22 at youngest during the event of Graduation Hall RP event. She has short, light pink hair which is slightly curled. She wears a white clip, in the shape of the spaceship from Gala Omega game, on the left side of her bangs and has pale pink eyes. Chiaki wears a same attire as her AI counterpart. She wears an unzipped dark green hoodie which has pointed ears resemble a cat ears on the top of her hood and two pink markings on the front. Chiaki wears a pink cat-like backpack. Under her hoodie, she wears a white buttoned shirt with a pink ribbon and a pale brown skirt. Chiaki also wears black thigh highs and pink shoes. Personality Chiaki is a calm and quiet individual, but she becomes a lot more lively when discussing games and concentrates hard when playing them. She often uses gaming terms and game references in some of conversation. Chiaki is a lot more talkative when talking to her friends, especially to Hajime Hinata. Chiaki seems to not be fully aware of her surroundings while playing video games, most of time she seems to not realize she's beings followed...seen as when Hajime follows her from behind, and usually puts so much focus on games, that she almost never takes her eyes of the screen. She is quite analytical and enjoys learning new things, leading her to ask questions often. Although Chiaki has slow thinking, she's capable of logical thinking and be able to solve a puzzle/mystery by herself, this probably due to that she has an ability of Ultimate Gamer. Many of Chiaki's beliefs have actually been influenced by her teacher, Chisa Yukizome. Chiaki comes to understand Chisa's belief that talent is not all there is to life and that doing more important things, such as creating memories with others, creates hope. Chiaki often shares these thoughts with Hajime in the hopes of building up his self-confidence. Even today, Chiaki still stands by Hajime's side and constantly building up his confidence when he needs it. Talents Ultimate Gamer As the Ultimate Gamer, Chiaki is exceptional with all genres of gaming, proving to be almost unbeatable. However Chiaki's talent can also be influenced by her own state of mind; seen when she's depressed, her gaming skill is dramatically decreased. She admits to Hajime that she has developed a love for games themselves, and doesn’t mind if she kept losing at them because of it. Relationships Hajime Hinata Hajime was Chiaki's first and closest friend at Hope's Peak Academy. The two now reside with Remnants faction in Jabberwock Island. They are often seen together through out all arcs, especially the Peace Arc. Chiaki has romantic feelings for Hajime. She often blushes when he talks to her and always enjoys having a conversation with him. They usually agree with each other when it comes to discussion. Chiaki always sides with Hajime, and she trusts him completely; seen as when she is forced to use a Raygun on herself, Hajime's words are successful in persuading her to shoot a raygun to reverse memories instead of letting herself be killed by Kibara. Chiaki always show concern on Hajime's well being, always asking him how he feels and often assists him to solve his problems, her words comforting him. Chiaki is the only person who can see through all of Hajime's feelings; seen when she questions him whatever how he feels with talents: whatever he has fun with them or not; this is due to Chiaki knowing and worrying how stressful Hajime has become since he came to Graduation Hall, and was constantly asked to solve everyone's problem one after another. Izuru Kamukura Chiaki encountered Izuru for the first time at underground room beneath the Izuru Kamukura status along with Nagito Komaeda. Chiaki immediately recognized him as Hajime and tried to have a conversation with him but Izuru didn't remember her that time. Following her execution, Chiaki is confronted by Izuru once more. She managed to make Izuru remember the tiny bit of memories, particularly those from the time that Hajime spent with Chiaki. Those triggered memories effectively influenced Izuru to save Chiaki by putting her into stable condition, ultimately changed the outcome of event. Chiaki sees both Izuru and Hajime as the same person, she calls both of them by Hajime's name. Class 77-B Chiaki cares for all of the Class 77-B Students, including Ryota Mitarai, who hadn't come to class a single time. Chiaki remembers Mikan's betrayal, but she has never ever thought of asking Mikan or hating her at all; she let go of all past occurrences, and restarts the relationships again as the classmates fellow representative. Chiaki knows that every of her classmates except herself were part of the Tragedy, the Remnants of Despair who brought the world into chaos, but she still believes in them and will always side with her classmates. Class 78th Chiaki cares for most of the Class 78th Students; She feels like a big sister to them and often lends a helping hand, especially to Kyoko Kirigiri. Kyoko Kirigiri Chiaki's closest friend from Class 78th. Kyoko often talks to her and the two enjoy their time together through out most of the arcs, especially the Peace Arc. Chiaki admires Kyoko's skill as a Detective, she often gives a compliments to Kyoko when she's intelligently solved mysteries or problems, in addition to this, Chiaki's often seen to help Kyoko with the investigation as well. Chiaki earns Kyoko's trust, the two usually openly talk to each others like a fellow close friend, and often show emotionally concern on each others when something bad has happened to one of them. Naegi Makoto Chiaki trusts Naegi completely due to his incomparable effort on restoring her classmates back to original self, effectively removed all of the Ultimate Despair influence caused by Junko's brainwashing video. Chiaki's always grateful of what Naegi had done to her and her classmates. Category:The Remnants Category:Future Foundation